18 Moments in a Cloud's Life
by yukichanaru
Summary: Inspired by Colors del Cielo's story "If it Rained for 80 Days" A look into Hibari's life throughout the whole KHR series. Warnings: 1827 fluff/AU-ish/OOC-ish. Rated K just because :3


**Yuki: Yo, minna~ I now present to you another fanfic written by yours truly~!**

**Hibari: Ne. Kimi. Start the story already.**

**Yuki: Mou, Kyoya, let me finish doing the disclaimer first! =3=**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! Akira Amano does.**

* * *

My First Encounter With You

_I remember the day when I first met you. It was cloudy that day. It was also your first day here at Namimori Middle. You were being bullied by two herbivores that had something against you._

_"Hey. Herbivores. What are you doing?" I remember myself asking, trying to prevent them from hurting your already fragile body._

_"Who are you?" the first herbivore sneered._

_"W-wait, Taka, that armband..." the other said, pointing towards said armband with the word 'discipline' etched onto it._

_"What?" Herbivore 1 asked the other. But when he saw my armband, he freaked out. "Yo-you're...!"_

_"H-Hibari Kyoya! The feared prefect of Namimori!" they both said as they jumped up. "S-sumimasen!" they pleaded. When those herbivores finished bowing and left, I turned my attention onto you._

_"H-hiee!" you shrieked._

_"Herbivore, be quiet. State your name and class," I demanded._

_"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, class 1B!" you yelped._

_"Hn. Follow me," I remember replying._

_"H-hai!" We then walked to the Nurse's station. I remember that when we arrived, I ordered you to lay down on one of the many beds provided. When you finally did, I started bandaging and cleaning your wounds, and as soon as I finished, I heard your mellifluous voice for the first time when you thanked me. Immediately, I knew that I had fallen in love with your angelic voice. And after you thanked me, you dozed of a few moments later. I soon called Kusakabe to tell your teacher of your absence. And until right before you woke up, I stayed there, watching your beautiful and peaceful sleeping face and wanting to protect you at the same time._

Reborn

_Your tutor is very mean, you know that?  
Although he may be__ strong, I won't forgive that akanbou for hurting you._

_I'll bite him to death!_

Disciplinary Committee

_When the akanbou told me that you wanted to join, I nearly cried out in happiness!  
Did you want to get closer to me?_

_Unfortunately, the baby was lying._

_I'll bite him to death for lying!_

Vongola Rings

_This half ring represents the bond between you and I. Did you know that?  
__I promise to get the other half from those herbivores!  
After all, the bond between us can only be strengthened, my savior._

Cloud Ring Battle

_There. I finished off the machine._

_Now to finish off that herbivore boss of theirs so that you don't don't have to taint or dirty your hands, my light, for I, your darkness, shall do that for you._

Disappearance

_Every time you disappear with your tutor, my heart clenches in pain.  
__Why?  
__It is because I can not see you, my sky._

Cloud

_The sky that allows the cloud to roam freely...  
You are my sky, and I am your cloud.  
I shall bite the sky itself one day so that I can claim you as my own._

Flames

_They said to picture my resolution as flames, right?_

Resolution/Resolve

_My resolution?  
To bite to death those who annoy me, namely those who hurt you.  
_

_Anything else? Yup:_

_To protect you._

The Hibari Family

_My parents? Gone.  
__Grandparents? Refer to 'My parents'  
__Am I loved? I don't know.  
__Am I lonely? Yes..._

Hibird

_My little pet...  
__Who talks..._

Roll

_My other pet..._

_Good partner in battle too._

_Able to do Cambio__ Forma with._

First Generation Vongola Family

_Aside from that melon herbivore, I wonder if there are other herbivores there_ _too... _

Training

_You know, you sadistic and Spartan tutor made me do this. I didn't want to hurt you...  
_

_I know you'll pass and break out of the needle sphere, but , you're still so young..._

_So innocent..._

Vs. Byakuran

_Wao. Who knew you were this strong?_

My Reunion With You

_Now we are finally reunited, my love. Thank the gods of Namimori that you were shot with a special bullet. If not, I don't think I would've been able to live on without my sky..._

Akashi (Proof)

_Melt into the darkness of the night alone_  
_Dyeing the momentary scattering monochrome world_  
_The gripped and hurt fragments of a star_  
_We gather and arrange trusts_

_No matter who comes, from this point, there is no one that can pass through_

_Like the momentary flight_  
_To the blue and inviting sky_  
_No matter what color it's dyed in_  
_I'll protect it to the end_  
_Only the whirling feelings_  
_The strength that won't be drained_  
_The proof that is cycling once again_

_Pursuing my own ideal_  
_Like the sublime aloof drifting cloud_

_Do you have the resolution and strength to fight against me?_

_The city that's dyed in dark gray_  
_Like a plain radiance_  
_No matter what kind of vision of the future_  
_The strength I believe in_  
_The weak will die_  
_Only the strong people will remain_  
_The proof that is cycling once again_

_If the warm cloud comes out_  
_Reflecting on the white world_  
_No matter what road is there_  
_It will connect_  
_The strength that can't be captured_  
_Our road will open up_  
_The proof that is cycling once again_

_No matter who come, from this point, there is no one can pass through_

_Like the momentary flight_  
_To the blue and inviting sky_  
_No matter what color it's dyed in_  
_I'll protect it to the end_  
_Only the whirling feelings_  
_The strength that won't be drained_  
_The proof that is cycling once again_

_No matter what color it's dyed in_

_Like the momentary flight_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

Sawada Tsunayoshi

_You are my light;  
__I am your darkness.  
_

_You are my boss;  
I am your guardian.  
_

_You are my sky;  
__I am your cloud.  
_

_You are my herbivore;  
I am your carnivore._

_You are my Sawada Tsunayoshi;  
I am your Hibari Kyoya._

_You are my everything;  
so let me be yours._

* * *

**Yuki: Oh. Mai. Giotto. That was so hard! OoO  
Well, first time writing 1827 fluff anyways...  
Hoped you liked it ;9**

**Read and rewiew please! d(OwO)b**


End file.
